


I've been up spending every late night in my car

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [10]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, awstens a sophomore, blowjobs in a car, geoffs a senior, highkey unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Title from 'Late Nights In My Car' by Real Friends
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 5





	I've been up spending every late night in my car

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Late Nights In My Car' by Real Friends

Awsten looked to his right and down the street at the corner where his boyfriend's car should be but wasn't. Yet. He reached into his pocket to fish out his phone and check the time. 

2:37 am

He let out a sigh as he shoved his phone back into his back pocket, looking back at his house. If Geoff didn't show up in the next five minutes, he was going back inside. He couldn't risk his parents finding out that he was sneaking out, especially to spend time with his older boyfriend.

He was about to send Geoff a text asking where he was before he saw headlights come into view out of the corner of his eye. Awsten whipped his head up and watched as Geoff parked on the side of the road a couple of houses down. He quickly hurried towards the car, the cold really getting to him by now. 

"Sorry I'm late, babe. The dog started barking as I was leaving and I had to calm her down before she woke up my mom," Geoff explained as Awsten slid into the passenger seat

Awsten giggled "It's fine," 

Awsten tended to forget that Geoff was nearly three years older than him because, despite his defined biceps and the stubble gracing his cheeks, his smile and upbeat attitude was similar to that of a seven-year-old. Geoff placed a hand on the back of Awsten's neck and pulled him close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"I missed you today," Geoff whispered. He moved lips to connect with Awsten's for a quick kiss. "I hardly saw you at school, were you avoiding me or something?" 

Geoff was staring right into Awsten's eyes as he spoke, their noses lightly brushing together. Awsten looked back and forth between Geoff's blue eyes, searching for any sign of anger but to no avail. Only curiosity and a slight bit of hurt.

It wouldn't be the first time Awsten avoided his boyfriend at school. Geoff was friends with his older brother, who was also a senior, and if he found out they were dating, he would not only kill Geoff but also Awsten. Ergo, sneaking around in the middle of the night to get some time alone.

"I just had a lot of tests today, I spent most of my time in the library, to be honest," Awsten answered and leaned forward to steal another quick kiss from Geoff.

"I missed you too," Awsten mumbled against Geoff's lips with a smirk.

Geoff broke into another grin and tightened his grip on Awsten's neck slightly to pull him back in. He caught Awsten's lower lip between his own and slid his tongue along the seam of his lips before Awsten parted them slightly. 

He let out a gasp into Geoff's mouth when he felt him tug at his hair a bit. He ran his tongue along the roof of Awsten's mouth, exploring a place that he was already so familiar with. Awsten reached out and grabbed the front of Geoff's shirt in an effort to bring them closer together, but he pulled away abruptly. His breathing was already picking up as he stared at Geoff with a questioning look.

Geoff chuckled and ran a hand through Awsten's hair, looking at him fondly. 

"How about we get out of here? Don't wanna get caught by your neighbors, do we?" 

Awsten shook his head as he leaned back against his seat. He had totally forgotten that they were still parked. They had gotten lost in their own little world, something that happened more often than not.

Geoff put the car back in gear and pulled back out into the street, making his way down the long road that led away from Awsten's house and into the city. Usually, when they snuck out they would just go someplace to eat in the city and talk, walk around and look at all the closed shops, make out against random buildings without having to worry about running into someone they may know.

Geoff reached over and turned up the volume on the CD player, playing a Linkin Park song Awsten knew was one of Geoff's favorites, but couldn't for the life of him remember the name. 

He reached over the console to grab Awsten's hand, never taking his eyes off of the road. Geoff ran his thumb over his knuckles while Awsten gazed at his boyfriend dreamily. He began to study every detail of him, details he had already memorized, and filed away in his brain, but details he had still not grown tired of observing.

His light brown hair framed his face perfectly, even if it had grown out a bit longer than Geoff usually liked. His pale eyes seemed to catch every street light, along with the silver of his nose ring. His arms still managed to look ridiculously defined in the black hoodie he was wearing and Awsten was both envious of and turned on by his boyfriend's appearance. His hand dwarfed Awsten's smaller one as his other hand gripped the steering wheel, fingers tapping along to the beat of the song.

Awsten looked back up at Geoff's face and noticed that he was still looking at the road. He took his opportunity and slipped his hand out of Geoff's and placed it on his thigh, right above his knee. Geoff just cast a side glance at Awsten and gave him a soft smile, not thinking much of his actions. Awsten squeezed at Geoff's thigh for a moment before rubbing it up higher along his jeans, his fingers grazing the inner seam.

Geoff looked over at his boyfriend again and raised an eyebrow, 

"Whatcha doin', babe?" he asked and Awsten shrugged before continuing to move his hand up and down Geoff's thigh. 

Geoff shook his head softly and continued to focus back on the road. Awsten smiled to himself. He knew his actions were just shy of becoming sexual, so Geoff had probably played it off as him just being affectionate.

But when Awsten's hand moved even higher up Geoff's thigh and his fingers began to graze over his crotch, Geoff's breath caught in his throat and Awsten knew he picked up on what he was doing. Awsten traced his fingers lightly over the zipper on Geoff's jeans and all the way up to the waistline. He snuck his fingers under Geoff's hoodie to feel the warn skin above his jeans.

Awsten looked up at the brown-haired boy, silently pleading for him to look back at him, but to his dismay, Geoff kept his eyes on the road. Awsten was determined to get more of a reaction out of him so he pressed the heel of his palm down onto Geoff's crotch. Awsten leaned out of his seat and over the console to nuzzle into his ear. 

"Geoff" he said in a voice as seductive as he could manage, "Look at me, babe." He continued to palm him through his jeans while Geoff just clenched his jaw tighter and kept driving.

Awsten was not really one for trying to be sexy, he usually just felt stupid and super self-conscious. But he couldn't stop thinking about Geoff and the way his cock feels heavy on his tongue and imagining gripping his thighs tightly as he listens to him moan. Awsten wanted it so bad that his breathing had gone rapid and uneven and he hadn't even been touched yet. Hell, his efforts had hardly been acknowledged.

He leaned down again to press a light kiss to Geoff's neck to try again to get his attention. It seemed to work a little bit because he gripped the wheel a little tighter and let out a heavy sigh. Awsten smirked to himself and decided that that was his cue to keep going.

He moved his slender fingers to undo Geoff's jeans, fumbling with the zipper slightly. He paused to reach a hand down to palm himself slightly through his own jeans, trying to relieve some pressure so he wouldn't cum in his own pants before anything even happened. Awsten went back to his previous task and managed to get Geoff's jeans undone and pulled down slightly, leaving soft kisses along his neck the whole time. The only response Geoff had given him was a slight smirk and leaning his head back slightly to allow Awsten more access to his neck.

Awsten let out a frustrated sigh, thinking how unfair it was that all Geoff had to do was look at him the right way or say his name and he would be a complete mess, but he was still determined to work his boyfriend up. He scooted back in his seat a bit and tucked his legs underneath him, sitting on his knees. He gave Geoff's thigh another quick squeeze before leaning down and mouthing at his semi-hard dick through his boxers.

Geoff must not have been expecting that because he let out a throaty groan and placed a firm hand on Awsten's shoulder. 

"Aws," Geoff said in a warning tone. 

Awsten looked up at him with his eyes wide and innocent 

"What's wrong, babe?" Awsten said as innocently as he could, loving that he finally got a reaction out of him. Geoff finally glanced over at him and gave him a look. Awsten could tell that he was worked up, but was fighting against it.

"Don't," Geoff said firmly, "I'm trying to drive." 

Awsten let out a small whine in response which caused Geoff to smirk. 

"C'mon, please, been thinking about your cock all night," Awsten panted out. "Just let me-" he cut himself off by leaning down again to mouth at Geoff's dick again. 

Geoff looked down at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair and for a second, Awsten thought he was going to give in, until he was yanked upright again.

Geoff looked wrecked already but his voice was still firm, "I can't drive with my dick in your mouth, we'll get into an accident or something." 

Awsten rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as Geoff put his eyes back on the road. He looked back over at Geoff, who hadn't bothered to button up his jeans yet, with a pout.

He had both hands on the wheel now with a determined look on his face, focused on getting to where they were going without being distracted by a cute sixteen-year-old blonde boy with an incredible pout. 

Awsten huffed loudly and mumbled, "Well what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

He looked out the window and noticed that they were pretty close to the city, but still had a good fifteen minutes to go till they arrived. Geoff just shrugged his shoulders and continued humming along to the music. Awsten huffed again, just to make a point, but he only lasted about another sixty seconds before he was scooting over to Geoff again.

He wrapped his hands around one of Geoff's arms and leaned in to kiss his neck some more. He began to suck a mark into the warm skin and pulled Geoff's arm down to intertwine their fingers again. Geoff didn't pull away, just he turned his head in a failed attempt to look at Awsten. 

"Awsten..." Geoff attempted to sound firm, but his voice came out more broken than before, giving himself away.

Awsten hummed in response, noticing how Geoff's breath hitched as he felt his voice vibrate against his skin. Awsten was painfully hard by now, he could see the damp spot forming in Geoff's boxers from his precum and he knew it matched the one forming in his own underwear. The soft cotton of Geoff's boxers reminded Awsten of something that he knew would work.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before he lost his nerve while leaving a trail of kisses up to that spot behind Geoff's ear. Awsten squeezed his hand before whispering in his ear 

"If you let me suck your dick I'll put on some panties for you. You know, those pink ones with the lace that we saw at the mall?"

Geoff let out a loud groan from the back of his throat. Awsten pulled away to see him close his eyes momentarily and bite his lower lip, also noticing that his breath had started to pick up, matching his own. 

"Promise?" Geoff breathed out lowly.

Awsten nodded feverishly, and he meant it. He was embarrassed when Geoff suggested it before, but he thought how pretty he would look in pink and how nice the lace would feel against his skin. And how much Geoff would like it. He took a deep breath and glanced to check on the road before looking back at Awsten 

"Yeah, alright, yeah okay that- that sounds good," he stuttered out quickly.

Awsten was surprised to see Geoff like this, sputtering and fumbling with his words because of him, but he figured he better take advantage of the situation. He returned to his previous position, resting on his knees, and leaned down to start mouthing at his boxers.

Awsten hooked his fingers under the waistband of Geoff's boxers and tugged them down just past his cock. Geoff lifted his hips a bit to help Awsten pull them down further but keeping his hands steady on the wheel. Awsten only tugged the material down a little bit more, just so it rested right above his knees. 

Awsten leaned down and licked his tip, tasting the saltiness of the precum on his tongue and hearing Geoff let out a soft moan in response. Awsten began to leave kisses up and down his thighs, gripping and massaging them to feel the tight muscles underneath his hands. 

"God," Geoff breathed out, "Just get on with it." 

Awsten smirked and licked a stripe along the underside of his cock, making Geoff let out a moan. Awsten copied his earlier actions before wrapping his lips around the tip of Geoff's cock and swirling his tongue. He pulled off and licked his hand before wrapping his fingers around Ashton's base and giving it a light squeeze. He moved his hand up and down a few times before flicking his wrist at the top and grazing his thumb at the tip.

"Fuck, fuck, Aws, need your pretty, little mouth." Geoff breathed out, panting heavily. 

Awsten could practically hear Geoff's heart beating hard and fast, or maybe that was his own. Either way, he obeyed him and lowered his mouth down around Geoff's dick. He took as much of him as he could while letting his hand take care of the rest.

He squeezed Geoff's thigh with his other hand, tracing circles over the skin with his thumb. Awsten sucked hard around his length, hollowing his cheeks as he did so. Awsten could feel his own cock twitch in his jeans, so he moved his hand from Geoff's thigh to palm himself for a moment. Awsten pulled back on Geoff's cock a bit and kitten licked the tip, pumping his fist faster to make up for the absence of his mouth.

He sat back a bit to observe Geoff. His mouth was parted and his eyebrows were furrowed in a combination of pleasure and determination, his chest was moving up and down quickly as he breathed heavily and his knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. And Awsten had never seen him look so beautiful.

Geoff looked over at Awsten and groaned again, taking in his red lips plump from being around his cock and shiny with spit. Awsten's breathing was heavy as well and Geoff could tell that he was almost as close as he was.

Geoff took a quick peek at the road to make sure the coast was clear before swerving to pull over on the side of the road. He put the cark in park and turned to Awsten, grabbing his face in his hands. Awsten squeaked in surprise, and his hand was still moving quickly to jerk off Geoff while his boyfriend kissed the life out of him. Geoff bit down on Awsten's lower lip hard and he let out a high pitched whine.

When Geoff pulled away, Awsten chased after the kiss but Geoff moved one large hand into Awsten's hair and the other onto his shoulder, pushing him back down to finish what he started.

"Gotta finish the job babe," Geoff said with a smirk, "You're the one who wanted it so bad," Awsten smirked at that as he happily leaned back down.

He sucked on his tip again before pulling off and running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Geoff's cock. Awsten went back up and took all of Geoff in his mouth as he felt Geoff grip his hair a little tighter. Awsten wanted Geoff to make him do something, wanted him to force him to take his cock, so he moaned hoping he would get the hint.

Geoff must have because he pulled Awsten's hair even harder this time while simultaneously pushing him down, just a little, to take more of his length into his mouth. Awsten's eyes were starting to water and he had to remind himself to breathe through his nose and to relax his throat, but he loved the way Geoff bucked his hips up to go deeper too much to stop.

Awsten moaned, only making Geoff pull harder and thrust up into Awsten's mouth even more. He could feel Geoff's cock twitch inside his mouth but before he could react, his body had gone tense and he was cumming down Awsten's throat. Awsten pulled back just a bit so he could swallow it all easier and sucked Geoff through his orgasm, listening to his breath come out in pants and soft grunts.

Awsten moved both his hands so he was gripping Geoff's thighs again to help steady himself as he pushed himself up a bit. Geoff still had a hand tangled in Awsten's hair but his hand was relaxed now, no longer balled up into a fist, and his other hand was cupping Awsten's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, catching his breath and recovering from his orgasm.

And while Awsten was ecstatic that he had made Geoff come like that, he was still painfully hard and Geoff had made no effort whatsoever to help him out with that.

"Geoffff," Awsten whined again. 

He opened his eyes and looked over at Awsten sleepily, "Hmm?" 

Awsten gestured down to his lap before saying, "A little help here?" 

Geoff chuckled and sat up to kiss him. He trailed his fingers down Awsten's still scrawny chest before spreading his palm across his crotch. Geoff could tell Awsten was so close that he wouldn't even have to do anything else. Awsten sucked in a breath at the pressure and shifted his hips up into Geoff's hand, finally getting some relief. He was so close that he could feel his own legs start to shake a bit.

"This good?" Geoff asked quietly and Awsten nodded frantically

"Y-yeah, s'good," he said quickly, breathing heavily. Geoff ducked his head to nip Awsten's collarbone while continuing to palm him through his jeans.

"Can't wait to see you in those panties, baby. Gonna look so pretty for me," Geoff murmured. 

Awsten whined at that and continued to buck his hips up. He was so close he could feel the knot in his stomach about to burst. Geoff bit down on Awsten's collarbone before continuing

"Gonna be my little princess, yeah? Dress up for me?" And that was all Awsten needed to hear before he came, his moans swallowed by Geoff's lips as he kissed him through it.

By the time Awsten came down, Geoff had pulled away and was leaving lazy kisses on his shoulders. Awsten sighed contently and reached up to brush Geoff's hair off of his forehead. He looked up at Awsten and smiled, dimples showing and looking like a little kid on Christmas. Awsten smiled back at him and Geoff leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips, much different than the ones they had been sharing earlier that night.

"That was so great, babe," Geoff whispered, "You were so great." 

Awsten blushed red at the compliment, "Thanks," he mumbled, looking away from Geoff's gaze. 

Awsten wasn't usually this shy around his boyfriend, but he was surprised (and maybe a little embarrassed) with himself that he managed to be so assertive tonight and make the first move.

"I love you, baby, you know that right?" Geoff's voice sounded unsure and his face looked worried, but it quickly returned to his usual grin when Awsten nodded his head and just responded quietly, 

"Yeah, I know" He leaned in to leave a feathery kiss on Geoff's lips, "Love you too."


End file.
